Brittana
at }} Brittana is the femslash ship between Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez from the Glee fandom. Canon Brittany and Santana had a 'best-friends with benefits' arrangement. This was hinted at in various instances in Season 1, but it was made official in Season 2, when the two were seen making out (Duets). Santana is often tough in her relationships with other people, she shows the softer side to her personality when she is with Brittany. The two are often seen intimately cuddling, holding hands and walking with their pinkies locked. The pinkies locked thing seems to be their handshake (even prior to them dating). Also, they are often seen wearing matching bracelets and backpacks. In Duets, they making out in Brittany's bed, and when Brittany says she would like to sing a duet with Santana in glee club, Santana is very rude with Brittany, saying that she is only making out with her because Puck is in juvie. Brittany then starts dating Artie to make Santana jealous, which works. Santana is jealous and makes Artie break up with Brittany. Although they end up dating a few episodes later. In Sexy Brittany finally confronts Santana about their relationship. They end up confessing their love to one another, but don't end up dating because Brittany stated that it would be wrong to break up with Artie because she loves him too. Also, Santana is too afraid to be an out lesbian because of her reputation. Brittany eventually breaks up with Artie, in Rumours, when Artie begins to suspect of her relationship with Santana and calls her stupid. When they began dating, they kept it as a secret due to Santana's fear of what others would think. In season 3, they officially called it a relationship in the episode Pot o' Gold, when Santana hesitantly inquired if they were dating over dinner at Breadstix. Brittany responded with statements implying she was under the assumption they had been dating for a while. In Mash Off /I Kissed a Girl, Santana is outed, forcing her to be honest about her relationship with Brittany. In Heart they kiss for the first time on screen. In Saturday Night Glee-ver Brittany tries to help Santana to realize her dream, which is to be famous. And give her an acceptance letter to the University of Louisville. In Season 4, Santana goes to college, while Brittany is forced to repeat her senior year, but they continue dating, for long-distance relationship. This, ultimately, wasn't good for the girls, in Britney 2.0 Brittany is seen sad, and missing her girlfriend. In The Break-Up, Santana tells Brittany she doesn't want the pressures of a long distance relationship; causing them to go on a 'break'. Santana assures Brittany that it's not a break-up, although Brittany says it feels like one. In Glease Santana back to McKinley to play Rizzo in the musical Glease. They talk and confess that they feel really miss each other, however they remain separate. In Diva, after discovering through Tina about Sam and Brittany, Santana back to McKinley to win Brittany back, but at the end of the episode, Brittany says it will not break up with Sam and pushes Santana to follow her dreams and move to New York. In All Or Nothing Brittany reveals that was admitted by MIT in Boston. She says an emotional goodbye to Santana and her friends. In Season 5, Brittany returns to McKinley completely depressed, for MIT has changed her (100). Santana sees this, and helps her by forcing her to sing Valerie with her. Brittany kisses Santana at the end of the episode and Santana states that it wasn't a good idea, because she worked so hard to get over Brittany. In New Directions, Brittany suggests they run away together. Santana declines the offer, but agrees to go on a vacation with her. Santana also tells Brittany to move in with her in NYC. In Season 6, Jagged Little Tapestry, Santana asks Brittany to marry her and she agrees. In What the World Needs Now, Brittany and Santana plan their wedding, hiring Artie as their wedding recruiter, later in this episode Brittany attempts to reconcile the relationship between Santana and her Abuela, resulting in Santana singing "Alfie". After the song, Brittany and Santana try to get Abuela to give up her hatred in homosexuals and come to the wedding, she declines. At the end of the episode, The New Directions, The Alumni and Will Schuester gather in the auditorium to sing What the World Needs Now to Brittany and Santana. During the number they are seen at Mr.Schuester's apartment together with the others. In A Wedding, Brittany experiences a nervous breakdown about the wedding, especially when Santana sees her in her bridal dress. They eventually resolve the issue, and get married. Fanon Fandom FAN FICTION : :Brittany/Santana tag on FanFiction.net Trivia * They were often seen locking pinkies in the hallways and the choir room, but that turned into handholding when their relationship became public. * They usually wear their friendship bracelets, and when they do they wear them on their left hands. * They have cheated on their boyfriends with one another, but didn't label it as cheating due to the "plumbing being different" and "friends talking with their tongues super close." * If it were up to Naya, she would have Santana get Brittany pregnant and then they would have their own spin-off show. (Paleyfest 2011). * They have matching backpacks, (except from the piping on the edges). (Original Song and Pot o' Gold) * Brittany was the first person who Santana told she loved. Thus considered her first love. * Brittany said that she loves Santana more than she loves anyone else in this world. (New York). * At Comic Con 2011, Ian Brennan said that he likes the ship name "Santittany" more than "Brittana" and wishes that it would just catch on. * Ian Brennan said he wants to make a spin off with Santana and Brittany living together in New York. Source * Santana and Brittany have both acted as beards for Dave and Kurt, respectively. * There is a drawing on Brittany's locker saying " Lord Tubbington Thinks You're Purrrrfect and So Do I" which can also be seen in Santana's locker. (Pot O' Gold) * Brittany and Santana have known each other since at least either their freshman or sophomore years and they met in the cheerios lockers room. It is unknown when they met since Brittany's hair did have bangs in season one, but it may have been during their freshman year since we don't know how Brittany wore her hair back then. * It is unknown what the flashback from Yes/No meant. Whether it was the first time they met, the moment when Santana realized that she was attracted to Brittany, the day after they first slept together, or the first day after they officially started dating was never specified. * Held hands for the first time in Hold on to Sixteen as a couple in front of the glee club. (Not including the one in Pot O' Gold since it was under a napkin). * In The Spanish Teacher you see multiple pictures of Brittany and Santana hanging in Santana's locker. * Competed together at the prom, Brittany as king and Santana as queen. * They were the first homosexual couple to kiss in public. * During Heart, Brittany tried to make Santana a playlist filled with songs that pops into her mind when she thinks of Santana, but all she was able to do was make a cover without getting outside help. * When Santana's name is translated into English, it means Saint Anne. Saint Anne is the patron saint of Brittany, a region in France. * Brittany described them as an Almond Joy. * Brittany had the idea of getting Santana the cheerleading scholarship to the University of Louisville. Saturday Night Glee-ver * Santana says that Brittany will always be her girlfriend and Brittany agrees. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) * Brittany likes dancing with Santana the most. (Dance With Somebody) * Both Brittany and Santana have gone on a date with Finn. * Principal Figgins refers to them collectively as 'Teen Lesbians'. (Heart) * Figgins would rather see Brittana kissing in public than Finchel. * Santana is the only one who has called Brittany baby or babe. Dance with Somebody and A Wedding * They have matching binders. (Michael, Saturday Night Glee-ver and Choke) * Brittany likes the smell of Santana's armpits. * During Everytime, it is shown that Brittany has a folder named Santana on her laptop and a photo of them in her desk. Britney 2.0) * As seen in Britney 2.0, the two constantly Skype or iChat, but Brittany finds it hard to interact with Santana since Santana's incredibly busy with cheerleading practice. * Santana used to sit in the back row of the choir room during their sophomore year and secretly watch Brittany, she would count the times Brittany smiled at her, and died on days that she didn't. (The Break-Up) * They are the first couple on Glee to last exactly one season. * Friday was their date night. (Glease) * Both of them share a passion for dancing. * They have been referred to both "Santittany" and "Brittana." Santittany in Blame It on the Alcohol, as previously mentioned, and Brittana in All or Nothing, Heart and A Wedding. * They are the third young couple to get engaged on the show. * Tina Cohen-Chang says they are endgame. * Santana and Brittany have the same anniversary as Kurt and Blaine since they married on the same day. * They are in the best kisses and best couples in the glee on fox poll. * They're the only lesbian couple to get married on the show.